fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Five-Twenty-Ten
|next = }} "Five-Twenty-Ten" is the seventh episode of the fifth season of Fringe. Synopsis As the fight for the future intensifies, a member of the Fringe team orchestrates a Fringe event of his own. Plot Peter recently injected one of the Observers' devices in his own body, comes to understand the precognitive abilities that the devices give their owners, but has left him with other side-effects, like insomnia. He works with Anil of the human resistance to try to replace one of their briefcases with an identical one containing a bomb. The initial attempt fails as Peter fails to account for all variables, but his second attempt is a success; later, when this Observer meets with others, the bomb that contains a bio-agent kills them (later revealed as the same one used in the show's pilot episode). Meanwhile, Walter retrieves another tape from the ambered part of the lab. The video instructs the viewer to obtain two of the Observers' "beacons" (as seen in The Arrival), which help to fix a point in space and time. The video goes on to point to two stored at Kelvin Genetics, where Walter and his former partner William Bell worked previously; the storage area would require Bell's handprint, which explains why Walter had cut off William's hand when they were previously released from the amber (as seen in "Letters of Transit"). Walter does not remember how Bell would have come into possession of the beacons; the team explains to him that Bell came to them after the invasion to join in their battle against the Observers, but then he betrayed the team to the Observers. Walter, Olivia, Peter and Astrid go to the facility to find the entrances blocked by rubble; while trying to determine a way inside, Olivia notices blood coming out of Peter's ear. He assures her that he is fine and will let Walter look him over later. They decide to go to Nina Sharp (Blair Brown) for help, but Peter receives a call from Anil (about his plan with the Observer's briefcase) and leaves to meet him. After a tearful reunion with Nina, she promises to help them with an Observer device that can sublimate the rubble quickly, though the effect will quickly attract Observer forces to the area. As her aide instructs Olivia and Astrid on the device, Nina has a heartfelt discussion with Walter. Walter believes that the pieces of his brain re-implanted by Etta are causing him to revert to the ruthless man he had been before, but hopes that Peter will help support him. Nina is not sure that will be enough and says that her love for William Bell was not enough to keep him from revelling in his lust for power. Walter rudely tells her that Bell never loved her, or anyone but himself; Nina is stunned by this revelation, and expresses her fear that Walter has indeed reverted to his old self. Meanwhile, Olivia expresses concern that she had once lost Peter before after the initial Observer invasion, and fears losing him again. Arriving back at the rubble, Peter rejoins them, remaining coy about his activities. The device successfully clears the rubble and they access Bell's laboratory. While looking for the safe Walter finds his record collection, stolen by Bell. They find a combination safe which Walter believes he knows the combination, as Bell used the same combination for everything. But struggles to remember the combination, while Olivia insists time is short. Instead, Peter informs Walter he has plenty of time to recall the combination; Walter is able to come up with it, but when they open the safe, there are no beacons, only a strange device, and to Walter's surprise, a photo of Nina. Believing the effort was all for naught, they are about to leave when Peter uses the device to bring the two beacons to the surface. Peter confidently exits the building despite Olivia's insistence that the Observers could be waiting for them. However, Peter proves to be correct; he instructs the others to return to the lab while he deals with another matter. Walter returns to Nina, showing her the photo from the safe, and apologizing for his earlier behavior. He tells her that William did love her, but it wasn't enough to stop him. He asks her to consider helping him remove the pieces of his brain so as to re-revert to his kinder self. Olivia returns to Etta's safe-house to find Peter there, in front of several boards, filled with dates, times, and photos of Observers. In a monotone, Peter reveals that he implanted the Observer's device in himself, used it to switch the briefcases to kill the Observers in charge of security so that they would not be detected at Kelvin Genetics, and plans the same fate for Captain Windmark, the lead Observer. Worried, she leaves him to plan, while he discovers that he is starting to lose his hair. Walter, alone with the assembled components from the tape, contemplates to himself listening to David Bowie's "The Man Who Sold the World". Notable Quotes Walter: Belly, you monster! Peter: What is it, Walter? Walter: My Bowie... he stole it. It's not enough that he institutionalized me, betrayed our friendship, but he pilfered my record collection as well! Peter: It's logical for us to split. Walter: I'm scared, Nina. Every day that goes by, I feel him more and more. I'm losing myself. I'm becoming the man I was and, just like before, everyone that I care about will be driven away and will suffer because of me. Notes *Walter used the combination 5-20-10 to get into the Jacksonville Daycare in "Jacksonville." *5/20/10 was the air date of the season two finale. *Possibly a coincidence but 5-20-10 combination can also be: 20 divided by 5 = 4 and 10 divided by 5 = 2. In essence Belly's only combination can be broken down to the number 42 = The Meaning of Life according to "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy". *Nina Sharp returns. She lends one of her 'Ministry of Science' (formerly Massive Dynamic) staff to help the team convert solid matter into gas, to erode blocks of cement blocking the entrance where two beacons are stored. *Peter's Observer behavior and abilities become more apparent. He begins to observe more thoroughly, his head movements and facial expressions become more Observer-like, he begins to speak like one, and he starts losing his hair. *The Cypher for "Through the Looking Glass and What Walter Found There" spelled out 'split', in this episode Peter says to Olivia, "It's logical for us to split." Showing his logic is starting to override his emotions. *Blair Brown (Nina Sharp) is credited as Special Appearance by. *05 20 10 is the password that Nina Sharp enters to William Bell's safe to open in season 3 episode 12. Featured Music *"The Man Who Sold The World" by David Bowie Cypher Category:Season Five Episodes